The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Currently, technology development of touch panels is very diverse. Due to features such as high accuracy, multi-touch, high durability, and high touch resolution, capacitive touch panel has become a mainstream touch technology applied to current middle and high-end consumer electronic products. However, with a current touch panel, only a corresponding single instruction can be executed by means of a detected touch position, but another instruction cannot be further executed by means of a touch action. Therefore, currently, an additionally arranged force sensor is developed, so as to synchronously detect a force applied by touch, and execute a corresponding instruction according to the force. However, a conventional force sensor is disposed outside a touch display panel, and the stability of the adhesion between the force sensor and the touch display panel affects a yield or the reliability of products. Therefore, how to integrate a force sensor into a touch display panel is a current challenge.